Sparks Form
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This is an unofficial prologue to a fanfiction that someone named Phantom Umbreon made for me a while back. This is about an extra fight in the Sports Festival, where Bakugo faces off against Hatsume, and leaves a major impression on her. Another Bakugo x Hatsume fanfic, but this time, it's more implied.


Sparks Form

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GET READY FOR A SPORTS FESTIVAL BONUS MATCH!" Present Mic yelled, with Aizawa rolling his eyes. "THIS BONUS MATCH HAS ONE OF THE MVP'S OF THIS TOURNAMENT, KATSUKI BAKUGO…"

"ONE OF THE MVPS!?" Bakugo yelled, sounding offended while glaring at Present Mic, who started sweating profusely.

"…Anyway, AND HIS OPPONENT, THE SUPPORT GIRL WITH A KEEN EYE, MEI HATSUME!"

"WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I FACING HER! SHE LOST!" Bakugo yelled at Present Mic, who was stammering, trying to figure out an answer that wouldn't piss Bakugo off more than he already was.

"If Hatsume does win this bonus match, she will be added back to the roster, and one of the matchups later on will become a three person match," Aizawa explained in his usual bored tone. Bakugo rolled his eyes, before taking a look at Hatsume, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

"Excellent! This will allow me to show even more of my babies to all the support company executives out there!" Hatsume exclaimed.

"You aren't gonna make me a fucking advertisement like you did with Glasses," Bakugo yelled, creating explosions in his hands, glaring a hole through her. Hatsume raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that, Explosion Boy," Hatsume responded, putting on a pipe shaped piece of metal like a belt, with a red button attached to the makeshift belt in her hand.

"And…begin!" Midnight called. The second Midnight started the match, Bakugo rocketed towards Hatsume with his hand practically on fire. Mei responded by growing several rods from her belt, dodging Bakugo's running attacks. Bakugo eventually hit a legsweep on one of the rods, and broke it. Hatsume tripped, but didn't seem fazed.

"That was very impressive, but unfortunately not impressive enough! Prepare to face off against Baby #55," Hatsume exclaimed, pressing a button on her belt, which summoned a series of robotic arms with boxing gloves on them. They all charged towards Bakugo, with some of them even landing their mark.

"Dammit!" Bakugo cursed, shooting more explosions at Hatsume, who used her rods to dodge the attacks. Bakugo growled, at started firing more explosions at Mei, who pressed the red button.

"Your blasts will never get through my shield! Let me introduce you to Baby #21!" Hatsume exclaimed. However, after a few seconds, nothing happened. Bakugo was able to hit Hatsume, knocking her to the ground and rolling her an inch away from the line.

"Uh…shield on!" Hatsume stammered, sweating a bit as she started pressing the button repeatedly. After several times, the belt started sparking, with electricity coming out. The rods and the fists also receded back into the belt. Bakugo was watching the whole thing, but instead of being shocked, he had the biggest smirk he was capable of making.

"She's probably trying to lure me into her trap. Once I go near her, her machines will start working again," Bakugo mumbled to himself, before he ran to Hatsume, blowing up the ground around her. Hatsume was able to avoid falling out of bounds, but she started running away from Bakugo and his explosions. While she was running away, Hatsume kept pressing the button on her belt, but nothing happened.

After another minute of running and dodging, Hatsume tripped right near the line, and Bakugo was right in front of her. Bakugo created a giant explosion in his hands, and attempted to hit Mei with it, but at the last second, Bakugo's fist came to a screeching halt and the explosion disappeared. He saw Mei putting her arms in an 'X' formation, shaking like a leaf, and there were even tears forming in her eyes, which were closed.

"WHAT'S THIS!? BAKUGO COMPLETELY CANCELED OUT HIS ATTACK ON HATSUME!" Present Mic yelled, completely shocked at the sight he was seeing.

"Yeah…that is very…interesting," Aizawa mumbled, staring at Bakugo with his eyes completely wide. Bakugo was staring at Hatsume, and attempted his explosion punch again, but once again, he stopped and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Damn, so she really wasn't planning on trapping me," Bakugo mumbled. After taking a deep breath, Bakugo picks Hatsume up bridal style, and gently places her outside of the ring.

"OH…UH…BAKUGO WINS, WITH AN UNEXPECTED DISPLAY OF COURTESY!" Present Mic yelled, which Bakugo responded to by flipping him off. Hatsume opened her eyes, and saw Bakugo walking away. She sat there for a few moments, completely shocked at what had just happened.

 **One Hour Later…**

"I'll have to increase the power of the battery…" Hatsume mumbled to herself while she was looking through the inner workings of her belt. While she was working on the wires of the belt, she noticed Bakugo walking by.

"Hey…wait!" Hatsume called out, putting her belt on a bench and jogging after him. Bakugo turned around, and glared a little when he saw her.

"What do you want?" Bakugo asked, clearly wanting nothing to do with the up and coming inventor.

"I…just wanted to thank you for earlier," Hatsume replied, bowing in a 90 degree angle.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" Bakugo asked, patting her on the shoulder, signaling her to stop bowing.

"For not attacking me in our one on one battle," Hatsume said. Bakugo looked down at the floor, and glared before letting out a long breath.

"That's nothing you need to thank me for. I made myself a promise after a mistake I made years ago. I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt anyone who couldn't defend themselves with my quirk. I've made enough people miserable doing that," Bakugo explained, mumbling that last part.

"What was that?" Hatsume asked out of genuine curiosity.

"None of your damn business!" Bakugo yelled, making Hatsume shake a little. "Your inventions were really good though. You actually hit me a few times with them. It was a much better fight than I thought it was going to be. But you might want to learn some self defense. I know you're only in the support course, but there may be points where your gadgets won't be enough or you won't have them around you," Bakugo soliloquized, leaving Hatsume in awe. From what she knew about Bakugo, it was rare for him to give advice like this, let alone calmly.

"Uhhh…thanks for the advice," Hatsume mumbled, her hands on her cheeks, which were hot and red with a blush.

"Yeah, no problem. Now, I have to prepare for my next match, so I'll see you later," Bakugo said, walking away from Hatsume, leaving her with the blush on her face growing.

"Yeah…later," Hatsume muttered to herself, thinking of a way to make 'later' come as fast as possible.


End file.
